


Everything is fine!

by hazymerry



Series: dsmp lore [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Derealization, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hearing Voices, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Panic, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazymerry/pseuds/hazymerry
Summary: Ranboo discovers he's been hiding something from himself.
Series: dsmp lore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112843
Kudos: 104





	Everything is fine!

**Author's Note:**

> At the "///" part is just the part with the voice, I recommend watching the vod for context ("Confrontation" is the stream title, from Ranboo). 
> 
> Anyway this is pretty short as well. I just. Ranboo.

Ranboo wasn’t evil.

No matter what happened to him, no matter what the voice would tell him, he knew this. He would never purposely hurt people.

Purposely being the key word. He never, ever had a conscious malicious intent.

And he never planned to. 

Snow crunched beneath his feet as he made his way to the nether portal.

He recited his plan over and over in his mind as he walked. He was going to confront the voice; he was going to be strong.

He knew it was lying to him. It was a solidified fact in his mind that the voice was just there to mess with him.

Confront the voice. Confront the voice, and he could finally be at peace. He was happy, finally happy being away from the drama of choosing sides. He was at peace in the snowy utopia with Techno and Phil. 

He passed through the portal.

It would be fine. He would enter the panic room, talk to the voice, then come back. 

He didn’t blow up the community house, and nothing the voice could say could convince him of that. 

Fire crackled around him. He stared down at the obsidian bridge.

  
Obsidian just like the obsidian panic room he was headed towards.

The next thing he knew he was swimming in lava.    
  


He had tripped, on accident of course. He didn’t really mind the extra minute or so he had to take to get himself out, though. A nice buffer in the travel, he thought.

When he made it back to the bridge, he made an effort to steady his breathing.

There was nothing to be worried about. 

The voice couldn’t hurt him.

He passed through a second portal. 

Dream Smp appeared before his eyes. A feeling resonated in his stomach, he couldn’t quite tell if it was resentment or sadness. Either way, he decided that it didn’t matter. 

This was his past.

Making his way to the panic room, Ranboo found his heartbeat steadily rising in his chest. He mindlessly swiped his palms on his pants, ridding them of the subtle moisture that had built up. 

Before he knew it, he was there. The secret entry to his secret room was in his sights.

He quickly made his way into the room and waited. He didn’t have to wait long until the voice was there. 

At first listen, he was sure it was Dream messing with him, as it sounded exactly like the threatening masked figure. But later, the voice confirmed that it was just a coincidence that the two sounded so familiar and he was in fact just a separate line of Ranboo’s thoughts. Thoughts that stemmed from events he could not, for the life of him, remember.

It still made a shiver run down his spine when the voice spoke. 

/ /

Ranboo was running. He was running, he was running, he was running. 

He had to find it, no, no, he had to NOT find it. He didn’t have the disc.

He didn’t have the disc, why would Skeppy give him the disc? 

The voice was lying, the voice always lies.

Why would it lie?   
  


Ranboo felt lightheaded, nearly falling face first into the cold snow multiple times trying to make it back to his base at Techno’s. 

He checked the chests, checked the secret chests, checked his enderchest.

No important disc. 

He wouldn’t hide it out in the open. That didn’t make logical sense. THIS didn’t make logical sense.

Before he knew it he had his shovel out, and was digging at alarming speeds.

_ Where is it, where is it, where is it? _

  
He wasn’t going to find it. He didn’t have the disc. He didn’t burn the community house. He didn’t betray all of his friends. 

He was going to be fine! 

  
He dug, and dug, and dug. 

Under the farm. Under his base. Under his secret chests. 

Dirt filled his already struggling lungs. 

_ Where was the disc? Where was it? _

He had just begun to think that maybe he didn’t have it, and that he was freaking out for no reason. That he really would be okay, and he really wasn’t evil.

But then he was staring at it. Hidden under dirt, a singular chest.

The shovel fell out of his shaking hand, clattering to the ground. 

He drawed a shaky breath in. 

Just because there was a hidden chest under his base didn’t mean it was a disc, he told himself hastily. Ranboo would never take a disc. He knew that. This chest was just a coincidence.

His hand rose to the chest, abruptly stopping before opening it.

But...what if it was the disc?

What would he do then? 

Ranboo fell to the ground. 

_ Don’t open it _ , he begged himself. _ You don’t want this question to be answered. _

He sat there on the ground for a long time. He let his mind go blank, he let himself think he was safe, one last time. 

A cold wind brushed across his face, as he stared at the chest. 

_ You’ll never know if you don’t open it, _ something inside of him said. 

_ What if I don’t want to know?  _

He came closer to the chest. He brought his hand back to the clasp, slowly unlatching it. 

_ I’ll be okay.  _

He brought the chest open. The moment he saw what lay inside, his vision went dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> can;-t stosp writo'pting dsmp l-;'kore.
> 
> leave feedback if you wanna and my twt is @hazymerry if you wanna uhh...


End file.
